Knuckleduster
The Knuckleduster was Lone Planet's latest attempt at a console. It was influenced by Fantendo's old concepts for gimmicky consoles; it takes these concepts and adapts them to a more modern gaming business as established by such consoles as The V² and the Pacifico. While the console features a variety of gimmicks, it should be noted that they are not forced on the player. Most games using these features will allow you to use the basic controller for a more traditional experience. The Knuckleduster was intended to be compatible with The Endurance, allowing players to connect it to personal computers and earn bonus material, but it was never finished. Production of the Knuckleduster was taken over by Revelation Heroes Entertainment on the 4th of July, 2017. Features Basic Controller The original controller was coated with a dark red plastic. On the right side, there were four face buttons: the Heart, Spade, Diamond, and Club buttons. A four-directional D-pad could be found on the left. At the top were four shoulder buttons (FL, FR, BL, and BR), with two trigger buttons (TL and TR) at the back. The two analog sticks were at the bottom. In the center was the Fist button, which takes you directly to the Front Page. The Start and Share buttons are on opposite sides of the Fist. The controller also had a grip on each handle, fitted with heat pads and rumble sensors. The heat pads got warmer as you got closer to a source of light or heat in a game, and the rumble sensors activate when you bump into something. When RHE took over development of the Knuckleduster they replaced this controller with the Traveller. Controller Drive Each controller you purchase comes with its own "Controller Drive". These are very similar to the Controller Paks of the Nintendo 64, and allow you to transfer data between Knuckleduster consoles. However, they also serve as flash drives to transfer files to PCs and vice versa, meaning you can organize them easily and create mods for games. Online Play The Knuckleduster does not require a separate account for internet access. Instead, the console uses a 4G LTE wireless function, which means you can always play online, no matter what. As such, the Knuckleduster takes cues from the Hybrid Fusion by granting players several opportunities to interact with each other. Each game comes with a different Game Code, which can be used to import it to another player, either as a gift or if you need help with certain levels. Multiplayer tournaments are not only allowed -- they're encouraged. As you play games online, you earn experience points, which can later be used to buy more games and apps, as well as DLC. This is a drastic change from the traditional method of using credit cards for digital purchases. ReJoint ReJoint is the official meeting place for Knuckleduster owners. Players can access this online hub from personal computers and smart devices as well as the console itself. Tournaments, mods, voice chat rooms, and forum threads can be accessed from ReJoint. ReJoint is governed by a large team of admins, the first of which work at Lone Planet. Based on players' behavior in forums, tournaments, and chat rooms, admins can choose to block them for a certain amount of time or promote them to the admin position. Admin rights can also be revoked. Tournaments can be set up with specific rules and regulations, such as minimum age, experience point limits, and access to DLC. Once the rules are set, a player can advertise his/her tournament on a forum thread. After being adopted by RHE, Rejoint has been incorporated into the Nexus social hub. Front Page In this menu, you'll have access to all of your games, apps, and programs, which can be organized into folders or lockers (which require a code to be opened). You can purchase apps, themes, etc. from Market Noir, either directly onto the console or into Google Drive. Pre-Downloaded Apps *' ': You can watch a wide variety of movies and TV shows in the Netflix app. Pause and play with the Spade button, and use the trigger buttons to fast forward and rewind. *' ': Communicate with your family and friends. Use the FL and FR buttons to alternate between posting your own messages and reading other posts. Press the Heart button to like a post, or hold it down for reactions. You can also share your gameplay screenshots any time during a game by pressing the Share button. *' ': Choose your favorite musicians and play songs to your heart's content! Set up playlists and check out local indie bands in your area. *' ': Browse the web with Chrome, chat with friends using Allo and Duo, use Google Drive to keep track of your files and downloads, watch a wide range of videos on YouTube, or check your Gmail. Additionally, a voice command function can be used to activate the search bar, which grants you quick access to the apps the Knuckleduster has to offer, among various other things. *' ': Post images, videos, etc. on a universal blogging community for just about anything. *' ': Find your ideal crowd and watch movies and TV shows together. For more details, go here. Launch The Knuckleduster launched on July 21st, 2017. Starter bundles contain the console, two controllers, and one of four games: *''Shadowcalypse 2: Lord of the Blood Moon'' *''Disney's Creationauts'' *''Cartoon Network: Millennium'' *''Nickelodeon Ultra Struggle'' Each starter bundle costs roughly $350, and additional supplies like extra controllers, amiibo figures/cards, etc. can be bought separately. Titles :Any page that has Category:Knuckleduster Games on them will be added here automatically (after a purge or edit). Feel free to develop for the console, but keep in mind that your game can be removed from this category if it is of low quality. Trivia *The concept for the console was conceived whe inspected old Fantendo consoles and concluded that their universal flaw was that they weren't "grounded" enough. Thus, he set out to make a new console that used some of their gimmicks, but set more realistic goals while working on them. Category:Consoles Category:Game Consoles Category:Fan Consoles Category:Ninth Generation Consoles Category:Home Consoles Category:RHE